order_of_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure of the Army of the Netherlands
The Army of the Netherlands were another name for the British forces during the Waterloo Campaign. General Staff The General Staff were the "blood and brains" of the army. The general staff consisted of four seperate groups, one much smaller than the other three. Wellington's Staff * Field Marshall Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington (Overall Commander) ** Lieutenant Colonel J. Fremantle ** Lieutenant Colonel C. F. Canning ** Sir Alexander Gordon (Colonel of 92nd (Gordon) Highlanders) ** Lieutenant Lord George Lennox ** Hereditary Prince of Nassau-Usingen ** Major The Honourable Henry Percy ** Captain Lord Arthur Hill ** Lieutenant The Honourable George Cathcart * Lieutenant Colonel Fitzroy Somerset (2nd in Command) * Chief of Staff - Colonel Sir William Howe de Lancey * x3 Aide de Camps Quartermaster-General and Adjutant-General's Department * Department of the Quartermaster-General ** Deputy Quartermaster-General - Colonel Sir William Howe de Lancey *** x9 Captains *** x3 Lieutenants ** Assistant Quartermaster-General ** x2 Colonels ** x10 Lieutenant Colonels ** x3 Majors ** x2 Captains * Department of the Adjutant-General ** Adjutant-General - Major General Sir Edward Barnes *** x7 Lieutenant Colonels *** x4 Majors ** Aide-de-Camp ** Deputy Adjutant-General *** x6 Captains *** x4 Lieutenants ** Assistant Adjutant General ** x50 Assistants Artillery and Engineer Department * Staff of Artillery ** Commander of Artillery - Colonel Sir George Wood ** Commander of the Royal Horse Artillery - Lieutenant Colonel Sir Augustus Frazer ** Commander of Artillery of the King's German Legion - Lieutenant Colonel Sir Julius Hartmann ** Lieutenant Attached to the Staff ** x1 Colonel ** x3 Lieutenant Colonels ** x1 Adjutant Captain ** x1 Captain ** x3 Lieutenants * Staff of the Engineers ** Commander of Engineers - Lieutenant Colonel James Carmichael Smyth ** Captain Attaché to Staff ** Lieutenant Attaché to Staff ** x1 Lieutenant Colonel ** x4 Captains ** x6 Lieutenants ** x47 Other Officers Foreign Commissioners * Austrian Empire ** Feldmarschalleutnant - Baron de Vincent * Kingdom of Spain ** Lieutenant Géneral - Alava * Kingdom of the Netherlands ** Major General - Comte van Reede * Kingdom of Prussia ** Generalmajor - Baron von Müffling * Russian Empire ** Lieutenant General - Comte Posso di Borgo Corps Group 1st Infantry Army Corps Staff * British Staff ** General Guillame Charles Fédéric, Prince of Orange ** Aide-de-Camp for Tenue Regulations *** Lieutenant Colonel - Baron Tripp from 60th (Royal American) Regiment of Rifles *** Captain - Lord John Somerset *** Captain - The Honourable Francis Russell ** Aide-de-Camp - Captain - The Earl of March from 52nd (Oxfordshire) Regiment of Light Infantry ** Aide-de-Camp - Captain - Viscount Bury from 1st Regiment of Foot Guards ** Aide-de-Camp - Lieutenant - H. Webster from 9th Light Dragoons * Holland - Belgian Staff ** 1st Aide-de-Camp - Colonel du Caylar ** Aide-de-Camp - Colonel Baron de Knijff ** Aide-de-Camp - Lieutenant Colonel Wauthier ** Aide-de-Camp - Lieutenant Colonel Graaf de Cruquenbourg ** Aide-de-Camp - Major Graff van Limburg Stirum ** Aide-de-Camp - Major von Hooff ** Aide-de-Camp - Major Ampt ** Aide-de-Camp - Major Graaf du Chatel * Chief of Staff - Quartermaster-General Major General Baron Jean Victor de Constant Rebecque * Aide-de-Camp - Captain Nepveu * Major van Gorkum * Captain van Panhuijs * Command Headquarters Contingency Group The Cavalry Reserve Notes References